Drabbles
by Sade236
Summary: I am really bad at These are just some of the scenes that I would have like to seen from the season NO .


Drabbles

I am very bad at titles and summaries but here are some scenes from the season premier. Please excuse any mistakes that are made as this was not beta read.

Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Bailey Shepherd and Miranda Bailey

Bailey meeting Bailey.

Miranda Bailey walked into Meredith's room to do a post opt check on her when she walked in the room it was just Meredith Derek and the baby. The baby was handed to Derek and Bailey checked the incision and made sure that everything was as it should be.

"How are you feeling" Bailey asked.

"Good but a little sore" said Meredith.

"I can get you something for the pain" Said Bailey.

"It is not too bad right now let's see how I feel later" said Meredith. Meredith looked at Derek and he nodded and said

"Would you like to hold him" he asked.

"Yes let me just clean my hands" Said Bailey. Bailey cleans her hands and holds out her arms to hold the baby Derek places the baby in her arms and she asks

"what is his name?"

"His name is Bailey Shepherd a fitting name we thought –no middle name decided yet." Said Meredith Bailey opens and closes her mouth.

Meredith smiles and said "wow this is a first I think that she is at a loss for words". Bailey glares at her and says

"shut up Grey" Said Bailey. Nothing else was said and then Derek said "we also want you to be his God mother".

"What about Yang?" asked Bailey.

"I already talked to her and she agreed Cristina said that she already has two God children and that you should have one too" said Meredith. As the members of the board came into the room they saw Bailey smiling down at the baby in her arms.

Meredith Grey, Catherine Avery, and Miranda Bailey.

Richard Weber had gone to sleep after having checks done and seems to be neurologically intact which everyone in the room is relived about. Miranda Bailey goes to give a status report to Owen and the rest of the board and the hospital staff. Cristina got paged to the pit for a patient and left. Meredith looked at Catherine and says

"I respect your place in Richard's life but I ask you to please respect my place in his life".

Catherine was opening her mouth to respond and then Meredith said

"I am not finished, he picked me as his medical proxy not you or anyone else so you will not bully me into making decisions that you want, I will make all the decisions regarding his care, you will not look at his chart without my permission, if he needs any other surgeries you will be prohibited from the gallery, and he will not be moved anywhere. I know that you are scared to lose him but the way you have been acting recently is unacceptable and if it continues I will bar you from seeing him until he is better he does not need this "said Meredith

"I just don't want to lose him" Said Catherine.

"I understand but screaming in the OR not helpful at all and if you had let them look it could have saved him a second surgery".

"You are not the only person who cares about Richard he is part of my family. And what would help him would be for us to work together okay" said Meredith.

"I can do that Dr. Grey I am sorry" said Catherine.

"I am not the only person who deserves an apology you owe one to Dr. Bailey and Dr. Hunt and to Jackson" said Meredith. Just then Dr. Bailey walked in and when she did.

Catherine said "I am sorry about earlier when I yelled at you and for what was said". "That is alright" said Bailey after a few minutes of silence Bailey said

"Meredith you need to go get some rest they will be bring the baby to you soon and you want to get some sleep before he does" said Bailey. And then Bailey turns to Catherine and says

"you should go get some sleep as well Jackson is waiting to take you to his apt. someone will be with him at all times so there is no need to worry.

"Catherine can you take Meredith back to her room" said Bailey.

"Yes I can do that" said Catherine. And with that Catherine grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed Meredith out of the room. When they were gone Bailey sits down and grabs Weber's hand.

Catherine Avery and Owen Hunt

Owen approaches Catherine Avery and says "Dr. Avery if you ever behave that way in this hospital again I will have you removed, and before you say anything I have the support of Jackson and the board" Catherine looked shocked but before she could say anything Owen added

"What you did was careless and dangerous. What would you have done if you were operating and someone came in and screamed at you. I should have had you removed then". Owen added "you are lucky that Meredith is an understanding woman and she told me not to make a complaint to the AMA about how you acted in the OR gallery and demanding to see his chart acting more like a concerned family member then a doctor."

Catherine said "I understand Meredith talked to me about this, but as I told her I am scared, I don't want to lose him".

"I understand that but I think you owe Bailey and Meredith an apology". "I already have, Bailey is sitting with him now and she sent Meredith and I to sleep she is sitting with him now". With that Catherine walked away.

Catherine Avery and Jackson Avery

"Are you ready to go Mum?" asked Jackson.

"Yes dear I am and no lectures please, I have already been talked to by Meredith and Owen about my behavior." Said Catherine.

"Okay then let's go" said Jackson. Jackson drove them to his apt. and Jackson took out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass of wine

"I think we need this" said Jackson.

"Why do you think that he choose Meredith Grey as his medical proxy?" asked Catherine.

"A few reasons I would think" Jackson said with a sigh knowing that he would not get out of the conversation.

"Like" said Catherine.

"Uh to start she lives in the area so there is no worry about not being able to contact her because she is on the plane, another reason is she is calm and collected and would make rational decisions and finally she is like a daughter to him." Said Jackson .

"Let's finish our drinks and go to bed things will look better in the morning" said Jackson. As he finished his drink and kissed his mother on the cheek and walked towards his bedroom. Catherine sat a while thinking and then went to the guest room to sleep.

Meredith Grey, Bailey Shepherd, Miranda Bailey and Richard Weber

Meredith Grey had managed to con a nurse into getting a wheelchair and getting her son and going to go see Richard. Meredith looked at all the monitors and they all looked good. She then noticed Bailey sleeping and she looked at her son and said

"we have to be quiet we do not want to wake them". Richard then looked at her

"oh hi your awake, how do you feel" as he wrote on a pad of paper that he had been using to write responses on:"better now".

Meredith changed the angle of the baby and she said

"I want to introduce you to our son Bailey Richard Shepherd".

"I would let you hold him but right now I am not sure how we would work that without waking the Baileys" she said.

"Just so you know you will be seeing a lot of my children as we are family I think they should call you Grandpa Richard it has a nice ring to it don't you think" Said Meredith .

When Meredith said that Richard eyes lit up and the look in his eyes was pure joy. Bailey then woke up and Meredith turned to her and asked

"can you lay Bailey on his chest" Miranda Bailey laid a pillow down and then put Bailey on his chest. Meredith took a picture of them together. Then Bailey took Bailey off of Weber's chest and said

"My turn" and sat down and cuddled the baby. While she and Meredith talked about this and that and Richard feel asleep.

Meredith Grey and Richard Weber

Life was getting back to normal after the storm slowly but surely. Richard was still in the hospital but should be released soon. There was never a shortage of visitors and Meredith who is on maternity leave would visit almost every day to have lunch with him so he saw and held okay cuddled baby Bailey a lot and she would also bring Zola who would sit and talk to Gwampa Richard the visits for him was pure joy and a way to break up the day. He remembers the conversation that he had with Meredith when he was stable.

"I know you must have been surprised when you discovered that I had made you medical proxy without telling you in my defence I was hoping that you would never need to know" said Richard.

"Well I was and was surprised and was planning to be angry at you but I understand why you picked me to do it and I realized even though I said you are not my father I was wrong you are my father – father figure and are my family so we do not have to discuss it further and you do not need to change it as I am your family" Meredith rambled.

After that date they did not discuss it again and when Meredith came in she brought Zola and baby Bailey with her today and when Zola saw him she yelled

"Gwampa Wichard" and ran towards the bed waiting to be picked up by her mother and placed on the bed. Which Meredith did after she put down Baileys car seat. Zola sat for a while beside him and then grabbed the book that she brought and cuddled in close and asked him to

"wead please" and Richard had the most enjoyable lunch with his family well some of his family.


End file.
